


What It Feels Like

by Rxse_314



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Air Inflation, Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Marking, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foot Pump, Foot Pump Inflation, Hand Jobs, Inflation, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Worried Alaric Saltzman, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxse_314/pseuds/Rxse_314
Summary: Damon wants to do one of his many kinks with Alaric but he’ll settle on showing what it is…for now.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soooooooo… I may or may not have been into this for awhile but I’ve been wanting to write (and post) for this kink of mine for almost as long as I’ve liked this. I have two others that are in progress that will become a series but this is the first one I’ve finished. Now, I’m posting it in the later hours before I can talk myself out of it. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

“C’mon, Ric. I swear to you that absolutely  _ nothing _ will go wrong. You’ll love it!” Damon tells Alaric who was staring at him like he was insane with his arms crossed over his chest.

“No! Damon, it’s ridiculous and something could  _ definitely _ go wrong! For you, it’s fine. You’re a vampire and if something goes wrong, you can just heal and keep on goin’! But for me, if you haven’t noticed, I’m a human. You know, a thing that can’t heal quickly and can get hurt really bad really easily!”

“I  _ know _ that, Ric. But I don’t even go to the point where I hurt myself and have to heal. And, yes, I will tell you that stuff can go wrong. I’m just telling you it won’t because I won’t let it go that far.” Damon steps towards Ric and takes his hands in his as he looks into the taller man’s eyes. “I’d never let anything happen to you that’d put your life at risk. You do know that, right?”

Ric visibly deflates and his eyes soften as he nods. “Of course I do. It’s just… This is-“

“Weird. Insane. Weird again because it is really weird.” Damon interrupts looking a little less confident than before. “Look, if you don’t want to do this then you don’t have to. I’m definitely not gonna force you to. I want it to be something you  _ want _ to do if you ever choose to. The offer will always be there.”

“Thanks… And I will tell you that I am considering it but I’m still trying to wrap my mind around how it’s even a thing.”

“If you want, you can watch me do it to see how it goes.” Damon gets a smirk on his face as he says, “Then you’ll see how much of a  _ blast _ it is.”

“Ugh, that was terrible.” Alaric shakes his head as a smile slowly sneaks onto his face.

“It was amazing and you loved it. Now, answer my question. You wanna see how it’s done?” Damon sobers up and strengthens his grip on Alaric’s hands a bit.

“Only to make sure you don’t pop.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Damon nods as he takes his shirt off and goes to push his pants down.

“Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute. You’re doing it now?” Alaric looks panicked a little.

“Yeah, I was planning on doing it now anyway. I’ve been looking forward to it all day and it’s been a while since I’ve felt full.” Damon pushes his pants off and walks over to the nightstand unashamedly naked. After grabbing what he went for, Damon holds the lube bottle up and wiggles it a bit, smirking at the nervous man in front of him. “You wanna lube me up?”

“Uh…” Alaric continues to look nervous and is at a loss for words. He finally manages to nod and stutter out a, “S- Sure.”

“Good.” Damon tosses the bottle at Alaric and points at the bed. “Take your shirt and pants off, sit on the bed and lube up a finger.”

Alaric does as he was told without a word, looking at Damon for the next instruction. Damon instead walks over and straddles the human’s slightly spread legs, his hole completely exposed to the air. 

“When you do this, focus on lubing and stretching, not pleasure. I’m already getting aroused and this turns me the hell on,” Damon tells Alaric, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck.

Alaric nods, reaching around and pressing his lubed finger at Damon’s exposed entrance before slowly pressing in. Damon lets out a deep groan as his head falls back. His reaction spurs Alaric on and he starts a slow pace as he fucks Damon with his finger, moving it in circles. 

“Fuck, Ric… Damn, I want you to fuck me so bad but… I wanna inflate myself first. Mmm… Alright, enough.” 

Alaric taps on Damon’s prostate before pulling his finger out, making the vampire arch against him. 

“Asshole.” Damon gets up and walks to get one of the foot pumps before walking to stand right in front of Alaric, placing the pump next to the man’s foot. He takes the hose and moves it behind him before pressing it into his hole, inhaling deeply before letting out a moan. “You wanna pump me up, Ric?”

“U- Uh… I- I don’t… I don’t know… I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t wanna hurt you.” Alaric goes back to being nervous now that he’s going into uncharted territory, looking down at the pump like it was gonna attack him at any moment.

Damon places a hand under Alaric’s chin before lifting his head so that he could look him in the eye. “You’re not gonna hurt me, Ric. You just gotta put your foot on the pump, and press down. That’s all it is. Just think of it as pumping a balloon up.”

“But you’re not a balloon.”

“No shit, Sherlock. But it’s the same concept. You push down on the pump, air goes into me.” Damon pauses as he watches Ric contemplate his role in this for a few moments before internally sighing. “Never mind, I’ll do it.” 

As Damon goes to lift his foot and place it on the pump, Ric finally gets with the program. “Wait, wait. I- I can do this. Just… You have to tell me if I’m hurting you or going to fast or-“

Damon puts his foot back on the ground and nods, “ _ I will _ . Get to pumpin’.”

Ric nods and places his foot onto the pump. He looks at the pump before looking at Damon’s belly then his eyes and finally pressing down on the pump slowly.

Damon moans, his head falling back as he feels the air flow into him.

“Damon. Are you okay? Was that good? Did I hurt you?” Ric asked, panicking a little.

“Fuck, that’s… No, you didn’t hurt me. That’s so much more intense with someone else doing the pumping.” Damon looks back at Alaric, arousal in his eyes.

“Have you never done this with anyone else until now?” Ric asked, surprised and feeling special.

“Not until you, no. Do it again.” Damon orders and gasps as the air flows into him again. “ _ Yes _ …”

Alaric does it again without being prompted and watches Damon closely to make sure he’s not in pain. He’s assuming the moans and blissed-out look on Damon’s face mean that it feels good. Alaric keeps going as he stares at Damon’s face, watching Damon as he watches him. 

“Ric,” Damon moans, smiling a little.

“What?”

“Look.” Damon looks down at his distended belly, placing a hand on it.

Alaric looks at the belly in front of him before gasping in shock and involuntarily pressing his foot down on the pump hard. Damon cried out at the quick burst of air.

Alaric startled at the cry before realizing what he just did. He took his foot away from the pump and reached up to Damon’s face to cradle it and place his other onto Damon’s leg to comfort him. “Shit! Damon! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?! I didn’t mean to do that! I just- I saw- Are you hurt?! Fuck, please tell me I didn’t hurt you! I-“

“Ric! Calm down! I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me. Just take a breath and calm down.” Damon put his hand over the one on his face, holding it.

“Are- Are you sure?” Ric calmed down some but was still worried as he looked for anything visibly wrong on Damon.

“I’m positive. No harm done. I was just surprised by the pump but it didn’t hurt, I promise. It actually felt kinda good.” Damon smiled a little at his worried boyfriend.

“You’re insane.” Alaric shook his head in disbelief, calming down some more before looking closer at Damon’s belly. “Woah… Are you sure that doesn’t hurt?”

“Yeah, it feels good. It’ll feel better when I get bigger but… You wanna feel?” 

“Uh…” is all Alaric got out before Damon took the hand that was on his face and put it on his belly. “Oh my god. I… Wha-? This…”

Damon couldn’t help it and started laughing at Alaric’s reaction and inability to form any kind of sentence. “Don’t… Don’t hurt yourself, Ric.”

“I should be telling you that.” Ric annoyedly retorted as he gently rubbed Damon’s belly.

“I won’t, I won’t. Now, get back to pumpin’, Heavy Foot.” 

Ric sighed and gently placed his foot on the pump before slowly pressing down, relaxing at the sound of Damon letting out a mewl of pleasure. 

Alaric continued to pump air into Damon, rubbing all over the vampire’s belly and watching it grow. “This is amazing.”

“Feels even more amazing.” Damon moans as he puts a hand on his back, cocking a hip out.

“Do- Do you want to lay down?” 

“No, I’m good.” Damon shakes his head before groaning deeply. “Y- You can go faster if you want.”

Alaric thought about asking if Damon was sure but he figured the man knew what he wanted and what his limits were. So he started pumping a little faster, watching Damon’s belly grow faster with it. “Fuck… I think I’m starting to see the appeal in this.”

“Ugh, I told—ah—you. And it feels even better. Though, I think, ha, being a vampire makes it more intense. Fuck, I can feel, every pump and my belly str- stretching.  _ Ric _ …” Damon trails off with a moan as he looks down to see his belly almost three times the size it was when they first stopped. 

“You’re so big.” Alaric admires the size of Damon’s belly before he snaps out of the daze he’s been in. “Shit, you are getting big. Should I slow down or stop?”

“No! Don’t stop! Please… Keep going. I can get bigger.” Damon begs, moaning as his belly grows more but he can tell it’s starting to slow down.  _ Damn…  _ “Keep rubbing. It helps my belly stretch.”

“Okay.” Alaric brings his other hand up to rub both sides of Damon’s swelling belly. “Damon. I- I think you’re starting to feel a bit tight.”

“I’m fine, keep going. Oh fuck… You’re not wrong but I can keep going. Ah, I want to push myself to get bigger.” Damon let his head fall back to stop his soon-to-be slightly pained expressions from being seen.

“Do you at least want me to slow down,” Alaric asked, ready to slow or stop at Damon’s word.

“Not yet.” And here comes the slightly pained expressions as Damon’s belly starts to cramp and stretch. But the stretching makes it worthwhile and causes Damon to whine and moan. Damon could feel his cock getting harder with each pump now. “Fuck, it feels so good.”

Alaric keeps pumping and rubbing all over Damon’s increasingly tightening belly. After a few more pumps, Ric realizes Damon isn’t growing much anymore but getting tighter.

“Damon. Seriously, I think we should stop. You’re not stretching anymore,” Alaric says, switching between watching what he could see of Damon’s face and his belly. 

“Don’t st- stop. But you can slow down. Ah.” Despite not needing air, Damon’s breathing has sped up as well as his heart rate. Damon’s dick felt like it was hard as a rock and he needed to cum  _ so fucking bad. _ But he’s been wanting to cum just from being inflated and with how intense this has been, Damon thinks it might actually happen this time. 

Alaric instantly slowed down, still rubbing Damon’s tight belly. Despite feeling the already tight skin get even tighter, Ric wanted to continue to see how much Damon could take. He wanted Damon to take  _ more. _

“You’re  _ so big _ , Damon. You’re taking so much air and,  _ fuck _ … So fucking hot. Can you take more for me? I’d love to see you take more, Damon.” Alaric leaned forward to kiss and lick and nuzzle at Damon’s belly.

Damon was going to die of pleasure but that’s sure hell of a way to go out,  _ fuck. _ “Ric… Yes. Give me more. Push me farther than I’ve ever gone. Make me bigger,  _ please _ .”

Damon began to pant and whimper at the increasing pressure in his belly but he was determined to please Ric and get bigger. Each pump brought a small but painful cramp that was soothed by Ric’s lips and hands. 

Alaric let out a low growl at Damon’s words and kept pumping. “How long can you leave the air in?”

“A pretty long time since—ah!—I’m a vampire. Plus, it helps my belly stretch if it stays in.” Damon got out before gritting his teeth. The pain was beginning to outweigh the pleasure with all of the pressure and it felt like he was— _ oh. _

“Fuck! Oh my god! I’m  _ stretching _ …” Damon cried out before he screamed in pain-pleasure as he came untouched from being inflated. His cum covered his belly and some got on Ric. The pumping felt nice for a bit before he  _ really _ reached his limit. “Stop, stop, stop,  _ Ric _ …”

Alaric stopped pumping and moved his foot from the pump, slightly shocked about what just happened. “Did you… Did you just cum untouched from being inflated?”

Damon had to take a moment to process the question before he just started laughing hysterically. “Oh my god, I did. Fuck yes! You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to do that! I’m honestly surprised I’m still standing right now ‘cause  _ fuck _ that was good. It’s been awhile since I’ve cum that hard.” 

“Hopefully you won’t have to wait as long for the next time,” Alaric says smugly, grabbing Damon’s ass and pulling him closer, smirking up at him.

“I sure hope not.” Damon tiredly smirks at him before slowly backing up with a groan. “Fuck, it’s hard to move with how tight my belly is. Can you grab a plug so I can keep this air in?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Now.” 

Alaric sighs and stands up, muttering, “Good enough,” as he went to do what he was asked.

“Damn right it is.”

“I  _ will _ have you get it yourself if you don’t shut it.” Alaric threatened with a raised eyebrow pointed in Damon’s direction. 

Damon wisely kept his mouth shut. 

It only took a few more moments before Alaric got back and was standing behind Damon with a plug in his hand. He grabbed the lube and spread some over the plug before setting the bottle back down. “Ready?”

“Yeah, just do it quick. I don’t think I can hold the air in for long.” Damon nodded sharply.

Alaric smirked and took hold of the hose before pulling it out quickly, watching Damon clench hard to not let any air out. Ric just watched Damon struggle to not let the air out.

“Damn it, Alaric! Put the fucking plug in or- oh fuck!” Damon shouted in pleasure-pain as the definitely-not-small plug was shoved into his ass. Damon whimpered at the burn that stayed there longer than he would’ve preferred. “Fuck you, Ric. You asshole. That actually- ah!”

Alaric took hold of the base of the plug and shoved the end of it into Damon’s oversensitive prostate. “You were saying?”

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“Yeah, I hate you too. C’mon, let’s lay down.” Alaric smiled like the cat that got the canary, moving the lube back to its drawer. “Do you need help laying down?”

“...Maybe. It’s really hard to even walk right now let alone lay down- ah! Ric! Put me down!” Damon startled as Ric picked him up before laying him flat on the bed.

“Calm down, calm down.” Ric said before going to turn the light off. After that was done, he took his underwear off, climbed into bed and covered him and Damon with the blanket. His closeness to Damon had the vampire realizing something. 

Damon reaches over and turned the lamp on before looking at Ric. “We’re not going to bed until you cum.”

“Damon, it’s fine. Let’s just go to sleep.” Alaric sighed and closed his eyes. 

“No. I came and you didn’t. That’s not fair. Scoot up the bed and I’ll jack you off,” Damon said, not wanting to even try to move with his big belly.

Alaric thought about ignoring the instruction but knew Damon wouldn’t stop until he came. Sighing, the taller man did as he was told before gasping at the slightly cold hand that wrapped itself around his still hard dick. “Fuck… I am not gonna last long.”

Damon stayed quiet but still smirked as he began to jerk his hot-as-fuck boyfriend off. Alaric let out beautiful moans and groans as he felt himself getting really close really fast. 

Suddenly, Alaric got onto his knees and began to jack himself off, his cock pointed at Damon’s huge belly. Damon whimpered and whined once he realized what Ric was about to do. “Fuck, do it. Do it. Cum on my belly, Ric. Cover it all up in your scent. I need it. Make me yours.”

That put Ric over the edge as he came hard with a shout, his cum shooting out and covering Damon’s belly. “Mine.”

“Yours, Ric.” Damon nodded, smiling at Alaric. After catching his breath, Alaric leaned forward and began to lick his seed off of Damon’s belly as well as areas that did not have anything on it. “Fuck… Your tongue feels so good.”

Alaric smiles before leaning up to kiss Damon, overwhelming Damon with the scent and taste of  _ Alaric. _ “Mmm… Now, sleep.”

“Now, sleep.” Alaric repeated, nodding as he laid down. Damon leaned over and turned the lamp off before pulling Alaric closer to him. Alaric pressed a kiss to Damon’s head, holding him tightly. “I love you, Damon.”

“Love you too, Ric.” Damon muttered before falling asleep to the feeling of Alaric rubbing his belly. 

It was a few minutes later that Alaric finally felt sleepy though it was after he finally made his decision.  _ I have to know what it feels like to be that full. _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully I can get the sequel out to you guys soon but no promises. Please let me know what you think in the comments and leave some kudos!


End file.
